Blue Cherry
by Monica-Lee
Summary: Two angry electro girls together in their flat, this could only ever lead to one thing…. May be built upon later, but I really need to go to bed now.


Cherry Lips

When I get my hands on that little…..

Neon was fuming. There was only half an hour to go before she and Ultra had to leave for their gig that night at the Velvet Onion. Unfortunately, despite searching for the thing for the last ten minutes at least, she could not find her favourite lipstick. There was no way she could go on without the perfect shade of electro blue; it was an intrinsic part of their show dammit!

She needed to cool off a little before she started breaking things, so she took a seat on the pile of dresses next to her and crossed her arms. The pout on her face was no less obvious without its usual electro-blue lacquer.

When Ultra walked into their flat, she thought that someone had chucked a Molotov cocktail into it. One that had been pre-filled with highlighter ink in every shade of the freaking rainbow. Sequins, heels and a quite frankly ridiculous amount of glitter lay strewn around the room, tragic victims of the attack.

"Awwww.. Christ Neon, I only just cleaned up last night!" Ultra complained as she carefully picked her way across the floor (no easy task in her heels, mind you) "This is so bloody typical of you..." She continued muttering as she searched the flat for her companion, in order to give her a good tongue-lashing.

Of course, even the icy-cool electro girl had no way of knowing what terror lay before her.

"So what's the freaking story, Morning Glory?" Ultra smirked as she eventually found the nest of dresses that was currently inhabited by Neon.

Her little rest had done nothing to dilute her acidic rage. Neon's false eyelashes fluttered up and zeroed in on her companion's slightly parted, lusciously pouting, and perfect-shade-of-electro blue lips.

"You BITCH! You took it!"

And like a fluoro seeking missile, Neon launched herself at Ultra.

Having not sufficiently braced herself for a Neon attack, Ultra fell backwards onto yet another pile of clothes. As she scrambled to sit up in the heap of silk and lace, Neon crawled up to her. Her talons of silver and gold were coming dangerously close to gouging out the pink-lidded eyes of the dirty thief and Ultra knew it wasn't wise to take chances with her. Angry electro girls do not hesitate to gouge.

Just in the nick of time, Ultra wrapped her hands around Neon's wrists. Although she was the smaller of the two, she had a vicelike grip and Neon was left to struggle against her hold, fuelling her exasperation.

"Excuse me bitch but we have a finders keepers rule in this flat and anyway, it would have looked terrible with that eyeliner you've got on"

That was it. It was one thing to steal Neon's beloved cosmetics, something else again to insult her skills. She was, after all, a colour scientist. As more contempt began welling up from deep inside her she realised she had to wipe HER lipstick off the stupid little cow's smirk. Unfortunately, her wrists were still being held captive. She would have to use the only thing she still had control over.

After ensuring that the majority of the cherished blue cream was now on them, Neon released Ultra's lips from between her own, giving them a little nip for her trouble. She leaned back and smoothed her hair, the hold on her wrists now having slackened considerably.

Never had she seen something more satisfying than the look upon Ultra's face. The frosty unflappable electro queen who had knifed more people than one could count now had the expression of a nun who had walked into a strip club. The blond fringe did nothing to shade the vastness of Ultra's eyes and the look of pure in them. The rhinestones on her false eyelashes sparkled in the soft rosy light of the bedroom and her lips were bruised crimson.

_Pretty…_ Neon thought. Although she could have lounged in Ultra's rare look of shock for eternity, she did the polite thing for once and leaned in again.

This time Ultra was ready. The resulting clash of teeth and tongue matched the thrashy electro beats they created onstage each night. Frantically, they sucked and moaned as the sweetly saccharine taste of cherry filled their mouths.

"Hang on a sec," whined Ultra. Her usually perfect hair was now plastered to her cheek.

There was a glint in Ultra's eye and Neon suspected that it wasn't just a loose diamante. Neon pulled back, annoyed. "What?"

"S'nothing" Ultra leered "cept if you're going to be like that, I want them earrings back"

Flashes of aqua nails flew past Neon's eyes and she felt the tiny golden lightening bolts out being yanked out of her ears. Although it smarted like a bitch, Neon couldn't help but notice the little jump of electricity between her legs. She was such a bloody masochist.

"Well, yeah? Give me back my tank top then. You should know by now that silver doesn't do you any favours sweet cheeks"

Ultra glared at Neon with eyes as sharp as any flick-knife but slowly, the tiniest hint of a smile played onto her lips. In one fluid motion on the blonde's part, the offending tank top was lying in a heap on the floor.

Now it was Neon's turn to be surprised. In true Ultra style, her playmate had neglected to wear any form of brassiere to conduct her shady electro dealings of the day. It also turned out that it wasn't only Ultra's eyes that had a glint in them. A tiny semi-circle of silver jutted out from her left nipple, in stark contrast to the rest of her milky skin.

Neon suddenly had the biggest urge to take the ring in-between her teeth. Not being one to ever resist temptation, she did just that.

"FFuck" Ultra exhaled and shuddered.

Neon could taste the metal in her mouth as she slowly sucked at Ultra's breast. She had no reason to hurry. In fact, in her mind, the longer she took the better. Before long, she could feel the warm bud stiffen and swell between her lips.

Neon flitted her own deep blue falsies up to glance at her pretty little angel. She had her eyes shut and was completely still, as if she was trying to contain something within herself. Neon took the chance to revel in this sight. Ultra seemed to be a completely different girl than the one that had walked into their flat earlier. It was if her icy exterior had melted along with a large amount of her makeup. Her skin glistened with pure sex itself and her chest rose and fell in deep breaths, teasing Neon to no end.

Eventually, Ultra opened her eyes. Far from the serene look Neon expected, they were brimming with unadulterated lust.

Now it was like a race to see who could take off the most clothes the quickest. Articles were thrown across the room with no regard to what became of them. Not that the girls ever cared about their outfits once they were out of them, they were only clothes. Tatty rags of fabric.

As she had an unfair advantage with her previously topless state, Ultra won the race to nakedness. Just as she went to remove her lime and fuchsia pumps though, a hand slid up from behind her.

"Leave 'em"

"Don't you already have enough fetishes, Neon?" Ultra couldn't resist teasing her other, even when they were at their most intimate.

"Perhaps… but what harm is one more going to do?"

Two angry electro girls together in their flat, this could only ever lead to one thing….


End file.
